pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
"What's with the surprised look, newbie? Is it because of my appearance?" --Pyrare to Cube WARNING! The following below contains SPOILERS for the episode. Proceed with caution Beginning The trio arrives outside the inn, then Pentellow thinks that they should ask everyone in Poly to find Pyrare. Cube then guesses this as a good start, Iris then realizes that their heroes are not there to accompany them at that time. Pentellow then gets shocked with almost no reaction. Then Cube implies that he asked their heroes to teach Cyan to defend himself. Pentellow's shock then carries away, making her in neutral state, Cube hopes that it's okay, then Iris agrees. But they're possibly doing something to occupy theirselves this time. Pentellow then asks them to rush and ask shapes around, somewhere near Paradise Forest, a bored Orange says that Levitation is easy, then mentions them as hands in their second form. Tsavorite then utters that Cyan should imagine himself for something to pick up. Then Cyan is about to use his ability but after a while, he then stops, but still uses it. Orange says that what he should pick up, Cyan then shows them, making the duo amazed. Cube then sees what Cyan has used. (and somehow video glitch) then a random shape says a dilemma. The trio then investigates. Two shapes that aren't a citizen or flower runs to the Poly Forest, the blue cube warns everyone that there is a corrupted flower running around Poly Forest, the blue circle then warns that they must 'retreat' to their homes. Cube then suggests that Pyrare can wait, but the flower is a real problem, and they should ask about that during that, the 'hero trio' flew near their caretakers. Cube then excuses to the two running guards, Cube then mentions that they've been hearing this flower and they're caretakers, to be surely that they can help them against the flower. The blue cube then agrees and orders them to follow him then the Intro starts. (Can Lucas change the intro now?) Middle The blue circle was glad that they've met the caretakers when the flower came out of nowhere. The blue cube then says the flower has intentions to attack any shape that has any parts of the Tree of Life with them. Cube then mentions that the Heroes are the only shapes that's part of the Tree of Life. Cyan then denies this question but then jogs his memory that Cube and Cyan are connected, so Cube as a caretaker is part of the Tree of Life aswell. All of them reacts to this making themselves proud. The blue circle accepts this but it's not just heroes and caretakers. The blue square voices it that any shape that can fight *contains* the fragment of the Tree of Life. Cube, Cyan and Pentellow gets shocked, then the blue square voices it yet again that Shapes that fight that are organized in certain groups depends on their skill level. With every member of a group, they form a full piece to give to the hero who owns the color. Then reveals their name and intro, Marcle then mentions that there are only three members of each group, but the flower has corrupted their leader, but a caretaker named Pyrare '''was able to help them escape. The three caretakers gets shocked in awe, Pentellow in shock that they had been looking for him since yesterday. Then Iris has a plan to find them. Iris then avers that they should split up, (due there are 5 shapes and 3 heroes) the 'Group A' will find Pyrare while the 'Group B' frees the '''Ch'i'p'z'e'l '''leader, the '''Ch''i''pz'e'l''' members then agrees with this plan. Squadril then shows how their leader was attacked and being chased by the flower, so being, there would be a chance to have found Pyrare or encounter the flower. Iris then agrees if it is the flower, Cube and Iris are ready. Cube then notices his virus is not hidden then hides it. Then Iris utters that Cube has to be on Guard, they'll never know what'll pop out, Cube then gets unsure, Iris then notices and Cube says that he is a bit rusty on how to fight, Iris then sympathizes this and Cube will be alright. Cube then utters that shapes that fight has weapons, but the four of them doesn't know they're being watched. Iris then says that it's either one that holds or control, Cube then guesses this that he's possibly the control, then hides the virus promptly, Iris then says that Pyrare isn't the only caretaker with that, Iris then stops the three of them by noticing that there is someone. Then the story promptly proceeds with 'Group B', Pentellow then asks what makes their leader... the leader, then tells that she was the one who found them when the first Pink Corruption started (reference to Just Shapes & Beats) then shortly after, she called the group, '''Ch''i''pz'e'l. '(I'm really tired to do these) Pentellow asks her name then Marcle loudly said it to be "Purpex” in shock, then Squadril then gets frustrated, why she'd had to be that loud, then Marcle agrees and Purpex is promptly right 'there', then all of them gets shocked, having to be corrupted. Squadril asks if she's there, Purpex then disagrees. Then all of them gets shocked and infected citizens appears and it appeared to be an ambush. Purpex then asks them if they're ready to join them. Tsavorite then disagrees then tells Pentellow to let him fight Purpex alone, then Pentellow agrees, but advises him to be more careful. Then Tsavorite gets excited and the two fight. The battle starts with big hexagons on the corners, when the 3rd one is about to appear, another one appears on the center, appeared to be an host, it shot many mini-hexagons and more hexagons appear on the sides, then more hexagons appeared on the sides, letting Tsavorite to go near the center. Purpex then appears then bounces off the ground, shooting walls of hexagons, and whilst, shooting mini-hexagons, similar to Cube's counterpart, Purpex's uncorrupted tries to resist, but the corruption regains back control. A hollow giant hexagon appears on the front shooting mini-hexagons and again, (similar to Cube) the hexagon walls start going to their right, after a while, the hexagon walls disappear and Purpex appears inside of it, and having the hexagons on the corners again, but having good hope, Tsavorite charges his laser and uses it against Purpex fully uncorrupting them. Then bounces away from the screen???? After uncorrupting Purpex, Pentellow then congratulates Tsavorite, Marcle then gets happy with Purpex being back, Purpex, tired, asks them what happened, Squadril then tells that Tsavorite saved Purpex, and Marcle declares that Pentellow owns the hero, then mentions it's finally time to give them the fragment of the Tree of Life. Purpex doesn't know then finally knows and the C''h''ip'z'e'l '''group redoes their intro again, but instead with Purpex on their side, and honors them to give them the piece, the fragments then goes to Pentellow, forming a full piece of a fragment. Making 'Group B's work done. In 'Group A's area, they are encountered by a corrupted citizen, then reveals himself to be Lycanthropy, and greets Cubic that they had never seen each other on such a long time, promptly shocking Cube and allowing his virus to get larger. Iris says that he's responsible for corrupting the '''Ch''i''pz'e'''l '''leader, Cube then asks if Lythorus is there, Lycanthropy then disagrees that his name is Lycanthropy, not Lythorus, and throws in a few spikes to attack them, but Cube was forced to use his powers against him. Cube then grabs all of them and throwing them away, promptly shocking the group, Cube then tells Iris that Lythorus is his friend, and while knowing his moves, he suggests he and Cyan can handle it. Iris then asks what he's going to do. Cube thinks without harming him, while he can hold him down while Iris and Orange seal him. Iris then realizes that it can work because they've done that to the monster, then agrees, then asks Iris to be ready, and requires Cyan for his help, then Lycanthropy tries to get Cubic to come out already, then asks Cyan if he's ready, then starts using his powers to summon gears, throwing them at Lycanthropy's hands, disabling his attacks. Lycanthropy still has hopes by summoning few spikes without the need to use his hands, however, Cube and Cyan dodge the single attack but almost gets hit by the second attack, Cube then uses his claw to grab Lycanthropy, but fails, but tries again with Cyan's 'levitation' to hold him down, making Cube utterly successful. Cube then commands Iris and Orange to seal him, then starts the sealing procedure quickly, then Lycanthropy gets stuck inside temporary. A clapping is heard from a distance, shocking Cube and Cyan for brief moments, but does not affect Iris and Orange, smiling at the unknown figure. Cube and Cyan does not reply due to their shock, the giant figure asks what's with the surprised look and he thinks because of his appearance. Ending It is then revealed to be the first caretaker, Pyrare, while the yellow hero hiding beside him, the giant figure then again says Hello but then thinks that he broke Cube, then Iris says that the figure is Pyrare, closely alarmed Cube. Iris then introduces Pyrare to Cube, Pyrare then gets light-hearted in his dialogue, saying it was nice to meet them too, then introduces Gold but frustrated hides behind Pyrare, and Pyrare suggests that he should say hello, then proceeds but his unfriendly condition hides again. Pentellow then is heard off-screen, shouting Pyrare's name, Pentellow is then glad to see her in good health, Cube then inquires Pentellow why she didn't tell him he was a monster, Pentellow then notices her mistake then apologizes to Cube. Pyrare then understands why they are afarid of him, but then mentions that not all monsters are evil just because he wouldn't hurt anyone, then picks up the three caretakers literally not wanting to be picked up, the heroes then gets happier, except for Gold. Then says that everyone should come along, because he has a lot to explain, Pentellow then asks where was he and what was he doing, then Pyrare implies that he was doing some research and since all the three caretakers and heroes are with Pyrare now, Pyrare can now tell them about it, then the To Be Continued card appears with four caretaker shape with their colors on the corners including the heroes. Errors * As Cyan is picking something up, Tsavorite's leg detaches from his body. * After Pentellow gets Chipzel's piece, Cube is missing for a frame. * Near the end of the battle with Lycanthropy, Cube’s infection disappears. Category:Episodes